The heavy burden of command
by Glossina
Summary: After a mission goes tragically wrong, Hogan sinks into a depression filled with guilt and grief and it takes the help of a friend to snap him out of it.


The heavy burden of command.

Shortly after breakfast and roll call found Hogan and his men out in the compound enjoying a rare break in the bad weather.

Hogan leaned idly against the wall of barracks two and watched his men.

Carter, still suffering from a broken leg, was sitting on the bench outside the barracks, his right leg propped up on an old apple crate. Newkirk sat beside him and was dealing out cards to the two of them.

Olson sat on the opposite end of the bench, trying to sew a button back onto his spare shirt.

Lebeau exited the barracks and came to stand near Hogan, who shifted over to lean on the frenchman's shoulder.

"Any word yet?" Hogan asked softly.

Lebeau shook his head and replied in the same soft tones. "Non, mon colonel. They should get back to Kinch in a little bit".

Hogan nodded quietly.

The scene looked casual enough to any observers but Hogan's mind was racing at the moment.

There had been reports of scientist who had discovered an amazingly powerful rocket fuel and he had to be dealt with.

At the moment, Kinch was down below in the tunnels, waiting to see how London wanted the job done, eliminate Fritz Heinrich or try to capture him and send him to London?

A few minutes later, Kinch came out of the barracks and walked up to Hogan. He silently palmed a small piece of paper to the colonel and then went back inside.

Hogan looked at the rest of his men and jerked his head towards the door of the barracks.

Newkirk helped Carter up and then inside, followed by Olson.

Hogan glanced down at Lebeau and gave him a friendly pat on the back. "Let's go", he muttered.

As soon as they were all in and the door was closed, Hogan opened up the folded piece of paper and read the messege.

"Well, guv?" Newkirk asked as he looked at Hogan.

"They want us to eliminate Heinrich", Hogan said grimly. "They said he's too dangerous to be left alive".

" 'Ow do we do it?" Newkirk asked curiously. He had little qualms about killing someone who was one of Hitler's favorites but he knew that at the moment their options were a little limited.

"We're probably going down to his lab and setting explosives", Olson guessed.

Hogan shook his head. "No. London said in the note that he'll be traveling here over the Manheim bridge tomorrow at around one o,clock in the morning. We'll blow the bridge as he goes over it".

Most of the men nodded eagerly but Lebeau gave Hogan's sleeve a little tug.

"Um... Colonel?" he said a bit nervously. "We have a problem with your idea".

Hogan looked a bit surprised at that. Usually it was Kinch or Newkirk to point out the flaws in his plans. He smiled with amusement down at the frenchman. "And what problem would that be?" he asked.

Lebeau frowned and nodded toward's Carter. "Our demolitions man has a broken leg".

Hogan frowned back at Lebeau. "You just had to remind me of that. Didn't you?" he sighed.

Lebeau smirked up at Hogan. "Somebody had to, mon colonel and none of the usual suspects were coming forward this time".

Hogan chuckled softly at the cheeky, little corporal and rolled his eyes. But then his expression turned thoughtful and he began pacing the barracks.

He paced for several minutes and then stopped. He kept his back to the men for another two minutes as he thought the matter over and then he turned to face them but his gaze rested on Carter.

"Carter", Hogan said thoughtfully. "Do you remember that young, underground agent named Eric Henschle?" he asked.

Carter nodded eagerly. "You bet I do, boy...Uh, sir", he added quickly. Then he frowned slightly. "What about him?"

"You were working with him", Hogan said in the same thoughtful tone. "You were teaching him about explosives".

Carter nodded. "Yeah. He's pretty smart too".

"Does he know enough to come with us and be our demolitions man for this mission?" Hogan asked.

Carter's look turned thoughtful and then doubtful. "I don't know, sir. I mean... He's smart and he knows a lot now but he hasn't really had a whole lot of experience".

''Well... He'll have to do", Hogan decided. Then he turned to Kinch. "Kinch. Get on the radio to the underground and have them contact Henschle. Have Henschle meet us at the Gerber farm and then we'll bring him here".

"When should I have him meet us?" Kinch asked as he headed for his bunk to raise the secret entrance to their tunnel system.

"Tonight", Hogan decided. "We'll meet him after the last roll call".

Then he turned to Newkirk and Lebeau. "Be ready tonight. I want you two to go out and meet Henschle and bring him here".

Both men nodded, Newkirk acceptingly but Lebeau with a uncertain look on his face.

"You have something to say, corporal?" Hogan asked irritably. He was bothered by Carter's questioning of his decision and now it looked like Lebeau might start to.

Lebeau quickly looked down and shook his head. "No, sir", he mumbled.

Hogan sighed. "Look. I know Henschle is young, very young", he added quietly. "But we don't have a choice. He's all we've got right now. I don't like this anymore than anyone else but we work with what we have. Okay?"

Both men nodded and Lebeau looked up and flicked Hogan a quick smile of appology.

Hogan smiled back and reached out to give the frenchman's shoulder a squeeze.

Kinch had gone down into the tunnels durring this and an hour later, he was back up with an answer. "Henschle will be waiting at the Gerber farm for us tonight", he said as he rapped on the side of the bed frame, lowering his bunk back into place.

Hogan nodded and went to the bunk that Carter and Newkirk shared. He reached up underneath the top bunk and then pulled down a map.

They studdied the map for a while, making plans for the mission the next night.

The day passed slowly, with the men making plans and getting things ready to go. Carter had been very busy before he was injured and there was a sizeable amount of exploves ready in the tunnels.

Finally, the time came to leave and Lebeau and Newkirk set out for the Gerber farm.

They were gone for nearly three hours and the others waited anxiously. But finally, Hogan, who was waiting at Kinch's radio station with him, heard noises coming from further up the tunnel. "It's them", Hogan said as he recognized Lebeau's excited chattering.

The three men... Well, two men and a boy, Hogan corrected himself, came into view just then.

Lebeau and Newkirk slipped past Hogan so they could change clothes back into their uniforms.

Eric Henschle made his way to Hogan and smiled. "Colonel Hogan. It is good to see you again", the young man said politely.

Hogan smiled in return but his gaze grew troubled when he saw the unease in Henschle's pale blue eyes and the way he ran his hand nervously through his light blond hair.

"The map to the Manheim bridge is over this way", Hogan said kindly as he laid a hand on Henschle's shoulder and then led him over to Kinch's radio table. Kinch had a map of the surrounding area laid out on his table and they began pouring over it.

Lebeau started to head up the ladder and into barracks two but Hogan stopped him. "Why don't you bring Eric down something to eat?" Hogan suggested.

Lebeau nodded but Henschle shook his head. "I, I do not think I could eat anything right now", Henschle said with a nervous smile.

Lebeau frowned slightly in Hogan's dirrection as if to say, see? I told you he is not ready for something this big. But he refrained from actually speaking and climbed up the ladder and into barracks two.

Hogan frowned after the younger man. He'd deffinately have to have a word or two with that one.

"You'll have to stay down here in the tunnel untill tomorrow night" Hogan said appologetically as he turned his attention back to Henschle.

Henschle nodded and then turned when Newkirk called out his name. "You can sleep over on this cot, mate", Newkirk said kindly as he gestured to the cot that sat near Kinch's radio station.

Henschle went over and settled himself on the cot. "I, I think I will sleep now", Henschle said tentatively. "I am a little tired right now".

Kinch smiled and patted the boy on the shoulder as he passed him. "Goodnight", he murmured.

Henschle settled back on the cot and quickly drifted off to sleep.

The others climbed up the ladder and were getting themselves ready for bed when Hogan finally climbed up himself.

Carter was laying back on his bed and was nearly asleep but Lebeau was still undressing when Hogan came up. "A word with you?" Hogan said cooly.

Lebeau froze and swallowed nervously. "Oui, mon colonel", he squeeked out.

He followed Hogan to his private room and then closed the door once he was in.

"Is there going to be a problem with this mission?" Hogan asked as he rounded on the smaller man. "Am I going to have to take you off the team for this one?"

Lebeau's eyes widened in panic. "Non! Colonel, please do not".

"Then get this through your head", Hogan growled. "I know he's young. That's very obvious. But he's all we've got right now. And... ", Hogan continued as he held up a hand to silence Lebeau. "I am the one in charge. Not you, not Carter, not Newkirk or Kinch. It's me. I'm the one who will be making the decisions about this mission, about any of the missions and you need to quit arguing with me about the decisions that I make. Is that clear?"

Lebeau nodded quickly and enthusiastically. "Oui, colonel".

Hogan gave him a brief nod and then gestured out the door. "Go on then. Get some sleep".

Lebeau opened the door and scooted out before Hogan changed his mind and took him off this mission anyway.

The rest of the night passed with out incident and the next morning dawned bright and clear though very cold.

Hogan seemed in a much more cheerful mood when he got up and things seemed to be going smoothly. After breakfast and roll call, Lebeau took breakfast down to Henschle, who was just waking up.

"How did you sleep?" Lebeau asked cheerily.

"I slept well, thank you", Henschle said politely. Then a distant look came across his face. "It is the first time I have slept well in a long time".

Lebeau reached out and patted Henschle's wrist lightly. "Perhaps after this mission, the colonel will get you to London".

"Louis", Newkirk called suddenly. "We're waitin on ya, mate".

Lebeau rolled his eyes. "I have to work in Klink's kitchen today in trade for an hour extra light every night this week. He has a bunch of ladies, including Burkhalter's sister and wife, coming here for a fundraising tea". Lebeau grinned mischieviously then. "The last time I served them dog food", he chuckled as he made his way toward the ladder so he could go up through the secret entrance under Kinch's bunk.

Henschle shook his head and laughed softly.

The day passed slowly but all to soon, it was dinner time and then the last roll call of the night. Afterwards, the men, all except Carter, met down in the tunnels.

"I'm sorry Kinch but someone's going to have to stay here and man the radio. I'd have Carter do it but he can't mannage the ladder with the cast on his leg".

Kinch nodded quietly. "It's alright, colonel. Just come back safe, all of you".

Hogan nodded. "We intend to".

Hogan, Henschle, Newkirk and Lebeau climbed up through the tree stump entrance and began walking towards the Manheim bridge.

They made it within an hour and Hogan quickly scanned the area. "Okay. You have about twenty minutes to set the explosives. Think you can do it?"

Henschle hesitated for a second and then nodded. "Yes. I think so".

Lebeau started to say something but Hogan reached down and rested a hand on his shoulder, effectively silencing him.

Hogan glanced over at Newkirk. "Go with Eric and help him set the explosives", Hogan ordered. "Lebeau and I will be keeping a watch out for you".

Newkirk nodded and headed down under the bridge with the young german.

It was dry under the bridge at the moment. Though, stronger rains would cause the waters to come.

Henschle looked around and placed two of the explosives on a tree stump that sat just under the edge of the bridge. He took a third one and attached it to the underside of the bridge and set the timer. "Hand me another one, please", Henschle said, pointing to the two remaining bombs. Newkirk carefully handed Henschle one of the bombs.

Henschle attached that one as well and then set the timer on it. He picked up the third one and then motioned to Newkirk. "You should go up now", he suggested. "I will be up in a minute".

Newkirk hesitated and Henschle smiled. "I promise that I will be right up".

Newkirk nodded then and patted Henschle's shoulder before he climbed the embankment to wait with Hogan.

Henschle attached the last bomb, set the timer and then started to follow Newkirk. But his foot slid into a hole next to the tree stump and became caught in the roots of the stump.

Henschle pulled on his foot and tried to wiggle it loose but to no avail. It was stuck fast. Sweat began to bead up on his forhead and then pour down his face. He looked at his watch and his eyes bugged out in a panic and he began franticlly yanking on his foot. Just then, he heard the car with the scientist coming over the bridge. He threw himself down to the ground as best he could and covered his head with his arms... .

Newkirk was almost all the way up the embankment when the bombs blew. He froze for a second and then tore back down the embankment. He was followed by Hogan and Lebeau.

The whole area under the bridge was on fire. They could all see Henschle's lifeless body laying there being consumed.

"No!" Newkirk screemed. He lunged forward and grabbed at Henschle's body, ignoring the searing pain in his hands as he thrust them into the fire.

"Newkirk! He's gone", Hogan cried. "It's no use".

"No", Newkirk cried back. "I've got to save 'im".

"He's gone", Hogan choked out as he wrapped an arm around the englishman. "We need to get out of here. This place will be lousy with krauts any minute now".

The three of them made their way back to stalag thirteen and down into the tunnels without alerting any of the german soldiers. When they got down to the tunnels, Kinch met them with a wide smile. "Glad you're back", he said happily. "How'd it go? Did you blow the bridge on ti...?" Kinch's question was cut off when he saw the looks on the mens faces. Hogan looked as though he were in shock, Newkirk looked like he would faint from pain and shock and Lebeau looked like he was on the verge of tears. "What happened?" Kinch asked softly.

"Get Wilson first", Hogan said in a dazed voice. "Newkirk's hurt. His hands are burned".

Kinch nodded and tore off up through the tunnels to get the camp medic. Within minutes, Wilson was rushing back up the tunnels with Kinch.

They had guided Newkirk over to the cot that Henschle had slept on the night before and sat him down. Wilson dropped down to kneel in front of him. "What about them?" Wilson asked, jerking his head in Hogan's and Lebeau's dirrection.

Kinch shook his head. "I think they're just in shock". Then a thought occured to Kinch. "Where's Eric?"

"He's gone", Hogan choked out. Then he stormed over to the ladder and went up into the barracks.

Kinch turned a shocked look on Lebeau who oppened his mouth to speak but then buried his face in his hands and began to weep. Kinch slid an arm around him and simply stood there with him for a while. Finally, Lebeau looked up at Kinch with pain filled eyes. "He, he died in the explosion", Lebeau mumbled tearfully. "Pierre tried to save him and that's how he burned his hands".

Kinch shook his head sadly and then turned his attention to Newkirk and Wilson. "How is he, doc?"

"I'm doing what I can for him but he's going to be in a lot of pain for a while", Wilson said softly.

He had finished by then and then came over to Kinch and Lebeau. "I gave him a shot of morphine just now. You may want to get him up top and into bed before he knocks out".

Kinch nodded and then gave Wilson a weary smile. "Thanks, doc", he muttered as he went to Newkirk and wrapped an arm around Newkirk's waist and pulled the drowsy englishman up to his feet. "Let's go", he said softly. He glanced over his shoulder at Wilson, who was heading back up the tunnel to return to his own barracks. Then his gaze traveled to Lebeau who still stood in the middle of the floor as if in a daze. "Louis?" he said gently. "Time to go".

Lebeau started and then looked at Kinch. "What?"

"Time to go", Kinch repeated.

Lebeau nodded and silently followed Kinch up the ladder.

Carter and Olson looked up when they emerged through the secret entrance and both wore looks of concern. "What happened out there?" Olson asked harshly as soon as they were up. "The colonel just came up here and gave everybody 'THE LOOK' and then grabbed a bottle of that homemade wine that we got from barracks six, out of Louis' locker and went into his room. He wouldn't say anything to us. What happened?" Olson asked again when Kinch hesitated.

It was then that Olson noticed Newkirk slumped limply against Kinch. He rose to his feet and gestured to his own lower bunk. "Put him here", he offered quickly.

Kinch nodded in grattitude and lowered Newkirk onto Olson's bed. By then, the englishman was unconcious. Lebeau had followed him over and stood staring mournfully at his friend.

Kinch filled Olson and Carter in on what had happened and then looked away as Carter's grief overcame him. Olson went to sit with him and rub his back.

Finally, Kinch cleared his throat. "Guys?" he said softly. "We better turn in. We're going to have enough trouble tomorrow explaining why Newkirk's hands look the way they do".

The men climbed into their respective bunks, Olson taking Newkirk's since Newkirk was in his.

The next morning brought Schultz barging into their barracks and yelling that it was time for roll call. "Raus, raus. Roll call. Everybody outside", Schultz called out loudly.

The men staggered from their bunks and out the door. For once, nobody felt like giving Schultz a hard time. Hogan came out of his office and Schultz looked at him in surprise. The american colonel looked as though he had slept in his clothes, and indeed he had, and he was unshaven. His hair looked as though he hadn't brushed it and his eyes were red rimmed.

"Are you...sick?" Schultz asked worriedly.

"Just do your count", Hogan snapped as he filed out to stand with the other men.

Schultz blinked and pulled back, a hurt look on his face. Then he went to do his count. He was surprised at Hogan's appearence but his surprised increased when he saw Newkirk.

"What happened to your hands, Newkirk?" Schultz asked.

"He was putting a bit of wood into the stove and there was a sudden draft and the flames shot out over his hands and burned him", Kinch lied quickly. "I took care of it myself, last night. He'll be okay".

Schultz shook his head. "That is too bad", he said gravely. Then he leaned in close. "It isn't any...monkey business, is it?"

"Do you really want to know?" Kinch asked.

Schultz shook his head. I know nothing, nothing".

Klink came down the steps of the kommandantur just then and over to barracks two.

"Repooooort", Klink yelled.

"All present and accounted for", Schultz said happily.

Klink nodded and then went on to give his usual daily speech about how the germans were winning the war and about the glories of the german air men. Finally, he noticed the lackluster response he was getting from Hogan's men and even from Hogan himself. He walked up to stand in front of the other colonel and stared irritably at him. "Colonel Hogan", Klink began testily. "Are you not aware that the rules of this camp state that you will be presentable and clean at all times?"

Hogan looked down then and refused to meet Klink's eyes.

Klink's expression softened a little. "Are you ill perhaps?"

Hogan nodded quietly.

Klink walked back over to Schultz. "Dismiss the men and let me know if colonel Hogan needs anything. Just then his eye caught sight of Newkirk. "What happened to him?"

"He was burned last night, Her Kommandant", Schultz said quickly. "He was putting some wood into the stove and burned his hands".

"He can see the medic if he wishes", Klink said brusquely right before he turned and walked away.

The men filed back into barracks two then and Hogan went dirrectly to his office.

"Colonel?" Kinch said softly.

Hogan kept his back to Kinch but he looked over his shoulder. "What?" he asked shortly.

"What should I tell London and the underground about Henschle?" Kinch said in the same soft tones.

Hogan stiffened and looked away. "I don't care what you tell them...Just take care of it", he said stiffly. Then he started back into his office. But he turned suddenly and went to Lebeau's locker and opened it and began rummaging around.

"Do you need something, mon colonel?" Lebeau asked timidly. Hogan's mood was not good and he was afraid to push him even a little.

"Do you have anymore of that homemade wine?" Hogan asked. "That stuff you cook with?"

Lebeau hesitated for a second and then nodded. He went to another locker and opened it up and pulled out a bottle and brought it to Hogan, who patted him on the back and then grabbed the bottle from him before taking it into his room.

"That is not good", Lebeau muttered to Kinch and Olson. "That is the second bottle since last night".

"He's in a lot of pain right now", Kinch said softly.

"We're all in a lot of pain right now", Lebeau reminded him sharply.

"But he feels like he's responsible for Henschle's death", Kinch sighed sadly. Then he shook his head. "Henschle was only nineteen and the colonel feels like it was his decision that got Henschle killed.

Lebeau looked down. "I just hope that things get back to normal soon".

But they didn't. Days went by and things stayed the same. Hogan would come out for roll call and that was it. Lebeau would take his meals in to him and then take away the dirty dishes and that's the only time that anybody saw him. He had simply quit giving orders, leaving the running of the camp up to Kinch.

They were worried about Klink and told him that Hogan was very ill and needed to be quarantined. Klink was skeptical at first but then an out break of small pox at stalag six convinced Klink to quarantine barracks two for a while, which gave the men time to try and straighten things out.

After a week of this, Lebeau entered Hogan's room, only to find him staring moodily at the wall.

"I brought you lunch, mon colonel", Lebeau mumbled softly. He started to set the plate down but Hogan waived him away. "I'm not hungry", he grunted. "Take it away".

"But... You did not eat breakfast either", Lebeau protested. "You have not eaten since last night".

"I said that I'm NOT hungry", Hogan snapped sharply.

"I will just leave it here incase you change your mind later", Lebeau offered as he sat the plate down.

"Are you deaf?" Hogan yelled furiously. "I said that I'M NOT HUNGRY".

Lebeau's mouth fell open and he ran from the room. As soon as he was through the door and closed it, they could hear the sound of the plate smashing against the wall.

"What the hell happened in there?" Kinch asked as he hurried over to where Lebeau stood just outside Hogan's office. But Lebeau waived him to silence and then gestured across the room.

Kinch followed Lebeau over to the far side of the room. "What's going on?" he demanded.

"He is bad off, Kinch", Lebeau said simply. "He is blaming himself for Eric's death and he is punishing himself for it".

Kinch shook his head, not knowing what to say.

Night came and it was dinner time. Lebeau dished up a plate and brought it to Hogan's office. He knocked on the door and then opened it when he didn't get an answer. "Colonel?" He said softly. "I brought you something to eat".

"I'm not hungry", Hogan growled. "Take it away".

Lebeau however, wouldn't be swayed this time. "You have not eaten in over a day now, colonel. You need to eat".

Hogan, who was laying on the lower bunk in his room with his arm slung over his eyes, pulled his arm away and glared at the frenchman with bloodshot eyes. "Who are you, my mother?" he asked sarcastically.

That was enough for Lebeau. He had suffered through Hogan's unpredictable moods this week and tried to remain patient but he had finally had enough. "Maybe that's what you need?" he muttered to himself.

Hogan sat up slowly, his glare deepening. "What did you say?" he asked in a slow and dangerous voice.

"I said maybe you need your mother", Lebeau spat back as he slammed the plate down on Hogan's desk. "You obviously need someone to take care of you", he continued as his voice rose to where he was yelling. "You have been in here for days, feeling sorry for yourself and not even bothering to think that the rest of us are hurting too. You have not even bothered to ask how Pierre is doing. You have just stayed in here and drank yourself into a stupor, letting Kinch run everything. If you do not want to be the commanding officer anymore that is fine. But let us know so we know not to try and come to you anymore and we will go to Kinch instead. But we do not want to lose you, colonel. We still need you and we still want you to be the colonel for us. It was not your fault that Eric died. This is a war. Men, and yes boys too, die all the time. You did what you thought was best. You did the only thing you could. Eric volunteered for that mission, just like we all did. We all knew that we might die on one of these missions and that time, unfortunately, someone did. But, colonel... You need to snap out of it. You need to forgive yourself and come back to us. We need you".

Hogan rose to his feet and stood towering over Lebeau. "You little shit", he growled. "How dare you talk to me that way". He grabbed Lebeau's arm and drug him over to the door. He opened the door and shoved Lebeau through, slamming the door after him.

The other's rushed Lebeau as soon as they saw him.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Kinch hissed angrily.

"I, I don't know", Lebeau choked out as he began to tremble with fear.

Kinch slid an arm around him and led him over to the table and sat him down on the bench.

Lebeau leaned forward and folded his arm on the top of the table and then rested his chin on his arms.

The others gathered around him and the waited in silence to see what would happen next.

A little over an hour later, Hogan's door opened and he stepped out into the common room. He had changed his clothes, brushed his hair and shaved. Now, he looked over the men in the room untill his eyes rested on Lebeau, who was still sitting with his chin resting on his arms.

"Corporal Lebeau", Hogan said in a stern tone.

Lebeau's head lifted and he slowly looked around.

Hogan crooked a finger at him, motioning for him to come into his office.

Lebeau stood and slowly made his way towards Hogan.

The colonel watched as Lebeau came to him and he had to bite the inside of his mouth to keep from laughing as a death knell played in his head. The little frenchman looked as though he were going to his own execution.

Lebeau slipped nervously past Hogan and into the room and Hogan followed him in and closed the door behind him.

Hogan stood there with his arms folded, staring down at Lebeau, who shifted uneasily and looke down at the floor.

"I need to say a few things to you", Hogan said sternly.

Lebeau cringed and nodded.

"For starters", Hogan said. "I don't ever want to hear you talk to me in that way or in that tone again. Is that crystal clear?"

Lebeau nodded his head so frantically that Hogan was forced to bite the inside of his cheek again so he wouldn't laugh. If Lebeau nodded his head any harder, it would fall off.

"Secondly", Hogan said, his voice softening and turning gentle. "I want to thank you for being my friend".

Lebeau's head snapped up then and he stared up at Hogan in surprise a small, hesitant smile forming on his face.

Hogan smiled then and went up to Lebeau and rested his hands on the smaller man's shoulders. "You said exactly what I needed to hear", Hogan said gently. "I might not have liked it at the time", he added laughingly. "But it was what I needed to hear and I wanted to thank you for being impertinent and insubordinate enough to tell me the truth".

Lebeau's smile blossomed into a grin then.

"How ever", Hogan said. "I can't allow for such insubordination so there will have to be some sort of disciplinary measures against you".

Lebeau's grin quickly wilted and he winced and looked away slightly.

"How does laundry duty for a month sound?" Hogan asked with a smirk.

Lebeau nodded eagerly but Hogan silenced him with a gesture. "You won't be alone while you're doing all that laundry though. There's one more man in this camp who could use a little lesson so he will be joining you for that month".

Lebeau looked confused as he tried to think of who else might have gotten themselves into trouble.

Hogan smirked when he saw the confusion. "You can't guess?" he asked teasingly.

Lebeau shook his head.

Hogan chuckled. "It's a man who almost let his own self pity and grief drive this operation into the ground. A man who almost ruined everything because he wouldn't listen to his friends and let them help him".

Lebeau's eyes suddenly widened and his gaze shot up to lock with Hogan's. "You?" he said in amazement.

Hogan grinned and nodded. "Yeah. I'll meet you out by the wash tubs in an hour. Oh... By the way, I hope you remembered that we promised Schultz about three weeks ago that we'd do his laundry for a couple months if he'd keep us updated on Klink's surprise bed checks".

Lebeau groaned loudly as he headed for the door to go back into the common room.

Hogan chuckled and patted him on the back.

Lebeau stopped though and reached up to rest his hand on Hogan's shoulder. "Welcome back, colonel. Welcome back".

Hogan nodded and smiled. "Thanks Louis". Then he walked out into the common room with Lebeau and took his rightful place at the table, surrounded by his friends.


End file.
